


Just a normal bus ride for once

by Works_Of_Fiction



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kyoutani is a puppy, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, a few curse words, he deserves comfort tho, he deserves the world, hes just an angry puppy, hes so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Works_Of_Fiction/pseuds/Works_Of_Fiction
Summary: TW! panic attack near the middle so be warned!Its just addressing the whole wall thing kinda but not in a sexy way sorry.
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 75





	Just a normal bus ride for once

**Author's Note:**

> TW! panic attack near the middle so be warned!  
>  hope u enjoy!!!   
> :D))

Listen, despite Kyoutani’s appearance and general standoffish attitude, he’s never actually been in a fight.

…well, he did when he was six cause some bitch named Martha stole his fuckin M&Ms but not any time after that. So when Yahaba slammed him against a wall in the middle of a game, he was nothing short of stunned and terrified that Yahaba was gonna punch him.

“This is a very important moment for our senpais. If you go out there and screw it up I will never forgive you.”

Even after Yahaba let him go and backed off, Kyoutani just stood there for a few seconds, minutely trembling.

They lost, and for the first time in a while, he felt like crying. It was his first game since coming back and they lost.

_Yahaba won’t forgive me. I messed it up, and now its over-_

Kyoutani hadn’t noticed but he had started shaking, his breath coming in short pants. Suddenly Yahaba

came into view. A concerned frown wrinkling his forehead.

“Hey, hey, breathe. Come on Kyoutani, breathe with me. In and out.”

_In. and out._

“Yeah, just like that. Good job. Again.”

_In. and out._

A few more deep breaths and Kyoutani felt less like passing out, luckily, no one noticed them in the back of the bus. Even after he had calmed down, Yahaba sat next to him quietly.

“What were you panicking over?”

Kyoutani glanced at him before looking out the window.

“Why do you care?”

“Because you’re gonna be my ace and believe it or not, I do care.”

Kyoutani glanced at him again warily.

“…So you’re not gonna kick me off the team?”

Yahaba snorted

“Why would you thing that?”

“Because we lost, I messed up and now the senpais can’t go to nationals...” he hunched his shoulders, “you said you wouldn’t forgive me.”

Yahaba winced from the corner of his eye.

“I should have worded that differently, sorry.”

A shrug from Kyoutani.

“But you did your best, and that’s all I could’ve asked for. You got into the game and tried, so I’m happy even if we lost,”

Kyoutani turned towards him.

“So no, I’m not kicking you off the team.”

After a beat of silence, he cracked a small smile.

“That was so fuckin cheesy.”

Yahaba scoffed, “Says you asshole, you’re the one who asked”

They lapsed into a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride home.


End file.
